


The Knight Of Story

by tarotortwindrill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Deal with a Devil, Disturbing Themes, End of the World, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Matricide, OR IS IT, Origin Story, Patricide, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotortwindrill/pseuds/tarotortwindrill
Summary: A story about a boy who dreamt of knighthood.
Kudos: 1





	The Knight Of Story

**Author's Note:**

> So...here's an original work from me, for once. The Knight Of Story (formerly Tensei Kuroku) is an prideful (if somewhat mad) writer who could destroy reality with a simple paragraph or two...at least, if he wants to. Lilitan is a shapeshifting demon who enjoys corrupting anyone who has sinned in the past (especially people who try to bury those sins) with giving them dangerous powers, because why not? Might write another story with them, who knows?

Somewhere, a man watches the world burn.

.

Somewhere, a child is born.

He lives in a mansion on the edge of the city.

His mother loves him very much.

  
There is also a servant that loves him.

He doesn’t remember much about his father.

That’s okay.

.

He likes talking with the servant.

The servant is serious, but still loves him.

He always remembers these words the servant taught him,

_ “Thank you.” _

Those are nice words.

That’s okay.

.

He likes to read storybooks.

Storybooks have happy endings.

He likes happy endings.

He likes to be the prince that saves the princess, and never the bloodthirsty dragon.

The dragons should be slain.

And all will be happy.

.

He has a nightmare.

It’s about his mother, the servant, and his father.

His father is not being nice to him.

His mother tries to stop him, to no avail.

The servant isn’t there.

  
Where is the servant?

.

His father is akin to a dragon.

His mortal shell is lined with battleworn scales, and his human flesh is intertwined with fire.

He is against the mother  _ (damsel in distress) _ .

He is against the servant  _ (wise sage). _

He is against his son  _ (knight) _ .

_ The dragons should be slain, and all will be happy. _

If only he had the heart.   
  


.

Somewhere, a boy experiences death for the very first time.

It is the servant.

The wise sage.

He was covered in a strange type of red.

The boy looks on. He can do nothing.

Nothing.

_ “Thank you.” _

No.

.

The boy feels different.

He sits proudly on chairs  _ (thrones) _ , tries to wield knives  _ (swords) _ .

This is not irresponsibility.

This is not carelessness.

His mother slowly loses the warmness she once had.

His father, the dragon, remains stone cold.

Does she blame him? Does he blame her?

The answer is obvious.

He blames himself.

.

He is starting to get sick of the dragon’s games.

All he does is roar and breathe fire.

The damsel does not like this.

She isn’t supposed to.

How rude.

How very rude of him to do that.

And yet he still blames himself.

.

_ “But not to worry,” _

He is alone.

_ “For I will save you.” _

.

A blade.

Red.

Agonized screams.

Pain.

An innocent smile.

.

They are very influential.

Nobody speaks of what happened to the dragon.

The boy believes this is his happy ending.

This is where the story ends.

But it doesn’t.

.

Somewhere, a man enters a prestigious college.

He does not talk about the fall of the wise sage.

He does not talk about the slaying of the terrible dragon.

He does not talk about any of these things.

He does well. People admire him for his greatness.

And to them, he says,

_ “Thank you.” _

.

He wants to write stories.

Stories about pretty things, and knights and damsels, and happy endings.

His mother wants him to become a powerful man.

Really, what  _ is _ power?

He’s content being a writer, thank you very much.

But she is the damsel, and he is her knight.

Alas.

.

He likes being a writer.

His favorite story is about a boy who grows up to be a knight.

He is respected by his peers.

He gains fortune and fame.

He has a happy ending.

The knight likes happy endings.

But who is the knight in fiction, and the knight in reality?

.

Again and again, his mother tells him to run a powerful business.

_ “But,”  _ he tries to tell her,  _ “I don’t want to.” _

His mother has become rather demanding in recent years.

Where is that sweet voice that once told him kind words?

  
Where has it gone?

_ (The dragon took it. It’s his fault.) _

_ (His fault. His fault. His fault.) _

He sobs.

.

Somewhere, a man lies in the darkest of nights.

There is a beautiful girl in red  _ (the queen.) _ . She is holding a small box  _ (the crown.) _ .

_ “Hello, my knight.” _

Her voice is of aromatic poison  _ (wine.) _ .

_ “I’ve been expecting you.” _

He feels flattered. This kind of attention is what he deserves, right?

He approaches her.

She smiles.

.

Inside the box is a charm.

Moreso a choker, but that name feels too harsh.

A strange symbol is placed onto its center.

But it is beautiful.

He deserves this.

_ “Thank you.” _

.

He puts it on.

It hurts.

It doesn’t.

_ (Oh, my.) _

.

He finds his mother, reduced to ash.

Did he do this?

Did he?

The ashes feel soft in his hands.

How strange.

He has the idea for a story.

.

This is a story about a story.

This is a story in which a knight wonders about his future.

This is a story in which a knight finds a demon on a quest to seek a happy ending.

This is a story in which a knight is crowned.

This is a story.

This is a story in which blood is spilt.

This is a story in which flesh is torn.

This is a story in which the kingdom falls, and rises again.

This is a story in which the writer is dyed in darkness, and now writes the story of the pitiful world’s demise and eventual rebirth, in his image.

This is his story.

**This is my story.**


End file.
